Contrat avec le démon
by Akaotsubo
Summary: De retour à Gravity Falls, Dipper se voit contraint de signer un pacte avec Bill, devenant alors son esclave. Mais derrière les masques, un contrat peut-il rapprocher deux coeurs ? Yaoi/BillDip
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Une petite histoire sur le couple de BillDip, un couple que j'aime beaucoup ! J'ai commencé la série de Gravity Falls au début, quand elle est sortie en 2012 sur Disney Channel et j'ai accroché directement à l'intrigue._

 _Et Bill est de loin mon personnage préféré !_

 _Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^_

 _Sur ceux, bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Gravity Falls. Ville de mystère où les chutes sont renversés. Ville de secrets. Ville de magie._

 _Et accessoirement, ville d'arnaque._

C'est les premières choses auquel pensa Dipper en aidant sa sœur à sortir sa valise du bus. Trois ans s'étaient déroulés depuis la dernière fois. Ils avaient alors eu treize ans et maintenant affiché avec fierté, un petit mais faible bouc.

\- Dipper ! Cria la Mabel.

Cette dernière avait évolué aussi. Elle avait prit des formes qui faisait tourner les têtes. Mais avait toujours l'habitude de mettre ses pulls fantaisies. Sans oublier son meilleur ami, Dandinou, qui était toujours auprès d'elle.

\- Oncle Stan ne devrait pas tarder non ?

Haussant les épaules, le brun abaissa sa casquette sur ses yeux en respirant l'air frais de la forêt. Trois ans, ça fait long et à la fois court. Dipper se rappelait de tout. Les journaux, les monstres, les énigmes. Et Bill. Foutu Bill. Saleté de démon qui avait failli lui faire tout perdre.

Serrant le poing, il se détendit en entendant un bruit de tout les diables. Et éclata de rire en voyant ces deux oncles arrivaient à bord de leur voiture.

\- Oncle Stan ! Oncle Ford ! Sauta de joie la brune en fonçant sur les deux vieillards. Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage !? Comment vont les autres ? Et vous ?

\- C'est un sacré histoire, commença Ford avant d'être coupé par le son d'un accélarateur en provenance de l'intérieur de la voiture. Mais plus tard je pense, Stan aimerait bien rentrer.

Levant les yeux, le vieil homme afficha un sourire attendri à son petit neveu qui partageait comme lui, l'amour des sciences. Les aidant à ranger les affaires, il grimpa au côté de son jumeau et eut à peine le temps de s'attacher, que Stan démarrait au quart de tour.

Le trajet jusqu'au Mystery se passa dans un brouhaha entre Stan qui riait devant les blagues de Mabel, Ford qui avait du prendre le volant quand son double l'avait lâché pour se tourner vers ses petits-neveux et nièces, Dipper qui montrait avec fierté ses quelques poils et Dandinou qui était aller dans le coffre.

Se garant comme à l'accoutumée, soit en prenant trois places sur le parking, la famille sorti sans cesser de parler.

Ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée du magasin, Mabel respira profondément l'air vieilli de la bâtisse sous le regard amusé de son frère.

Ils étaient enfin de retour.

Montant leurs affaires, Dipper regarda la chambre où ils avaient passé un été entier et s'amusa à sauter sur son lit, se cognant parfois la tête sur les poutres avant de se redresser, un sourire aux lèvres.

Gravity Falls lui avait manqué.

* * *

Préparant le repas, Mabel en profita pour laisser mitonner le tout en s'allongeant devant la télévision, les yeux s'émerveillant devant un épisode de « Coin-Coinspecteur », série au combien fabuleuse avec le bouleversement dans la première saison, avec la révélation d'un frère jumeau.

Roulant sur le sol, la brune regarda un de ses oncles passait devant elle avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, son marcel taché et montrant un ventre rond.

\- Oh, rien que tel de s'asseoir après une dure journée. Soupira Stan en décapsulant sa bière.

\- Tu travaille toujours autant ?

\- Il faut bien vivre. Ria le plus âgé des deux en repensant à sa dernière créature, un mélange entre une oie et un cerf. Un Coief, comme il l'avait dit à ces derniers clients.

Buvant tranquillement sa boisson et en regardant la série, une explosion dans le sous-sols fit trembler le bâtiment.

Descendant rapidement et en grand bruit, Dipper fut le premier à arriver dans le bureau de Ford, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Marchant précautionneusement entre les débris, il aida son oncle à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Oncle Ford ?

\- J'ai, comment dire, mal manipulé une fiole.

\- Une fiole ? Questionna l'adolescent en levant un sourcil, sentant en lui, la soif de savoir qui l'habitait.

\- Oui, celle qui contient de la matière noire. Murmura le grisonnant.

Perdant son sourire, il regarda son oncle avec un regard paniqué. Il croyait que cette matière avait disparue, que plus jamais il ne la verrait. Et là …

\- Rassure toi, la fiole n'est pas brisée.

\- Même ! Avec ça, il ...Il pourrait revenir et-

\- Dipper. Bill ne reviendra pas. Le coupa froidement le scientifique aux six doigts en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Hochant la tête, le brun se décida de remonter afin d'aider sa sœur à mettre la table. Mais pendant le repas, malgré l'humeur de sa sœur, la blague d'oncle Stan et le rire de Ford, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au démon triangulaire.

* * *

Quelque part dans la forêt de Gravity Falls, une forme bougeait sur le sol. Grognant, jurant et toussant, elle s'éleva du sol, se dressant sur deux longues jambes tout en tanguant, tel un bébé marchant pour la première fois. Allant vers la rivière, il se pencha vers le cour d'eau, plongeant sa tête dans le liquide froid avant de la ressortir et de secouer vivement sa chevelure trempée.

La lumière de la lune, avant caché par les nuages, illumina la sombre forêt. Profitant de l'éclairage, la forme se découvrit dans le reflet de l'eau, un visage ovale orné de cheveux blonds en pétard, des yeux aussi noir que l'onyx dont un était caché par un cache-oeil, un nez en angle et une bouche animé par un rictus. Touchant la surface de l'eau, elle regarda sa main ganté d'un gant en cuir noir. La forme continua son inspection, regardant tour à tour, son pantalon près du corps noir, sa chemise blanche, son veston noir, sa veste jaune, le tout orné d'un nœud papillon aussi jaune que cette dernière. Voyant non loin de là d'où elle venait une canne ainsi qu'un petit haut de forme, la silhouette alla vers ces deux attributs.

Les attrapant, son sourire s'étira tout du long, ses yeux prenant une couleur jaune brillant dans le noir, avant d'éclater de rire.

Un rire malsain et sadique.

Un rire digne d'un fou.

\- Oh oui Gravity Falls, Bill est de retour !

Au même moment, Dipper se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, ses boucles brunes collant à son front, le rire du démon dans ses oreilles.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Salut Pine Tree

_Donc voici un premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Si vous avez des remarques, donnez les :3_

* * *

Traînant des pieds, Dipper bailla de fatigue en voyant l'énergie de sa sœur dès le matin.

Mabel avait toujours été la plus dynamique des deux jumeaux. La plus sportive, la plus joyeuse, la plus douée et la plus créative. Lui n'était que le petit avorton, le scientifique et l'aventurier froussard.

Se servant des corn-flakes, il écouta d'une oreille sourde le planning de son double, cette dernière ayant prévu de rejoindre ses deux amies dans la journée.

Hochant la tête devant les paroles de sa sœur, il s'étouffa quand cette dernière lui ordonna de venir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as hoché la tête, trop tard !

\- Mais Mabel ! J'ai peut-être des choses à faire non ?

\- Mais non … Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as rien à faire, tu as rempli tout tes livres d'énigmes hier dans le bus, Oncle Stan ne veut pas que tu traîne dans le magasin et Oncle Ford ne veut pas que tu t'approche des livres. Soos est avec sa chérie, et Wendy gère ses frères. Donc tu n'as rien à faire à part venir avec ton adorable sœur. Conclu t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Grognant, le brun se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Savourant les sensations de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, il repensa à sa nuit, et en particulier à son réveil en sursaut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé du démon triangulaire. Secouant sa tête, il se convaincu que ce rêve n'était du qu'à la scène avec Ford hier soir.

Sortant enfin de la douche, il se sécha rapidement avant d'attraper un sweat trop grand pour lui, un jean et des converses où était inscrit un petit sapin.

\- Dipper!Cria Mabel en bas.

\- J'arrive !

Descendant quatre à quatre les marches, le brun sauta sur le seuil. Ouvrant la porte, il invita sa sœur à le suivre, direction le centre ville de Gravity Falls.

* * *

Assit au fond du café, Bill saliva devant les plats sortant de la cuisine. Son estomac lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Et pas la douleur qu'il appréciait. Une douleur qui brûle.

Il devait bien se l'avouer mais il mourrait de faim. Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir accès sans argent.

Grattant la table, il se mit à réfléchir à trouver une solution pour pouvoir avoir accès à de la nourriture quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Regardant les nouveaux arrivants, il manqua d'éclater de rire en reconnaissant les jumeaux qui l'avaient chassé. Les voyant venir vers le fond, il perdit son sourire en sentant son estomac grognait.

Le groupe se mit dans le compartiment avant la table du blond dans de grands rires.

\- Donc vous restez ici pendant les vacances ? Questionna Candy, en jetant des petits regards timides à Dipper qui semblait perdu dans la carte.

La jeune fille était passé d'une enfant jouant avec des fourchettes, à une future femme aux longs cheveux noires, un visage semblable à une perle et avec une voix très douce. Au contraire de Grenda qui conserve sa voix de camionneur ainsi que sa structure imposante.

\- Oui ! Répondit Mabel en secouant son jumeau.

\- Mabel lâche moi si te plaît.

\- Roh, souri un peu tu veux !

Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun croisa le regard de Candy, qui se mit à rougir. Lui adressant un petit sourire timide, il passa commande quand l'individu occupant la table derrière eux parti.

Bill passa devant la table des jeunes et prit alors soin de capter le regard de Dipper, faisant briller rapidement ses yeux en jaune, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant de détourner la tête, sa main s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte claqua que Dipper se leva d'un bond, ignorant les plaintes des filles. Presque en courant, il sorti dehors en regarda tout autours de lui, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Pine Tree. Souffla une voix derrière lui, avec une note de moquerie et d'amusement.

Se tournant, il regarda le grand blond adossé au mur, les bras croisés et la jambe plié derrière l'autre, son seul et unique œil braqué sur lui.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme Pine Tree. Se moqua le démon.

\- Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu es… Tu as disparu ! Je l'ai vu, tu as disparu ! S'emporta le bouclé, les yeux écarquillés devant la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Tu n'es pas réel !

\- Oh vraiment ? Susurra dangereusement Bill.

Quittant le mur, il se rapprocha de Dipper, lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans la forêt avant de le pousser contre un rocher et de le regarder avec amusement.

\- Tu disais Pine Tree ?

Tremblant, le brun le contempla. Tout recommençait. Bill allait refaire vivre un chaos à la ville. Et s'il était revenu, c'était sûrement en plus fort. Glissant sur le sol, il figea son regard sur le sol de la forêt quand deux chaussures entrèrent dans son champs de vision.

Bill se mit à sa hauteur, pliant ses genoux avant de prendre le visage du brun entre ses mains gantées.

\- Je suis bel et bien réel mon cher Pine Tree. Ricana l'homme au haut de forme, en l'obligeant à remonter la tête, liant son regard jaune à celui fuyant de Dipper, où se lisait la peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux …

Surprit, le démon réfléchi durant quelques secondes avant d'afficher un immense sourire ne laissant rien de bon.

\- Soit mon esclave. Mon esclave personnel.

\- JAM- S'emporta l'adolescent quand un doigt ganté ne se pose sur sa bouche.

\- Et en échange, je promets de ne faire aucun mal à ta chère famille et à cette ville.

Se faisant silencieux, Dipper chercha le quelconque indice de tricherie, tandis que Bill lui tendait une main.

\- Tu ne feras aucun mal à la ville et à ma famille … ? Répéta le brun.

\- Promis. Grogna le démon, ne supportant pas attendre.

\- Et si je le disais à mes oncles ? Répliqua l'adolescent en se rappelant la menace que pouvait représenter les deux vieillards.

\- Fais la moindre chose et je les tue. Répondit le démon en enflammant subitement ces yeux. Maintenant, signe ce contrat ou bien tout le monde payera les conséquences. Dit-il en lui retendant sa main qui s'enflamma.

Regardant le main en feu, Dipper pensa à sa sœur riant, à ses oncles grognant, à la ville dynamique.

Fermant alors les yeux, il attrapa la main du blond, sentant son bras le piquait avant de la lâcher. Regardant son membre, il découvrit une marque triangulaire au sein de son poignet, symbole d'un contrat.

\- Bien, bien Pine Tree. Maintenant… Va me cherche de quoi manger. Se moqua Bill en s'asseyant contre un tronc d'arbre, son œil rivé sur le brun.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est pas un cauchemar

_Voilà chapitre 2 ! Ce couple m'inspire tant *^* surement la folie de Bill qui me plait tant !_

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Mabel n'avait pas vu son frère partir, et se fut avec surprise qu'elle le vit revenir, pâle comme un linceul et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Dipper? S'inquiéta la brune.

Prenant son assiette de pancakes, il posa un regard absent sur sa jumelle.

\- Dipper !

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il sembla retrouver ses esprits avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais manger dans la forêt. Tu sais le grand air. Tenta t-il dans un rire jaune.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescente au pull voulut prononcer des paroles, mais son double disparu avant qu'elle n'aie pu faire quoi de que ce soit.

Marchant rapidement dans les bois, l'adolescent regarda le démon adossé à l'arbre, son œil visible s'élargissant à la vue des crêpes.

\- Tu as été rapide Pine Tree. Ricana le blond, son ventre grognant d'impatience. Maintenant nourris moi.

Serrant les dents, le brun se mit devant le psychopathe et lui tendit le plat.

\- Non Pine Tree, quand je dis nourris moi, c'est nourris moi. Souligna Bill en lui faisant signe de se mettre à genoux, un sourire fou sur ses lèvres.

Obéissant, Dipper plia les jambes et entreprit découper des petits morceaux avec les couverts en plastique avant de les servir, tout en évitant le moindre regard avec son « Maître ».

Mangeant en silence, et surtout savourant la fin des brûlures d'estomac, Bill se lécha consciencieusement les lèvres quand le brun redressa légèrement la tête.

\- Bien, bien, Pine Tree… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour m'amuser maintenant…

Restant silencieux, l'ancien détenteur du livre numéro trois se retenu de lui répondre.

\- Oh je sais … Comment vont donc tes chers _oncles_? Demanda t-il en soulignant le dernier mot.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Dipper voulu le frapper quand il reçut dans sa joue droite, le bout de la canne du blond qui le plaqua au sol, un sourire malsain ornant son visage.

\- Tu voulais faire quoi Pince Tree ? Réponds avant que je ne décide de m'énerver.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne leurs ferais aucun mal … Souffla Dipper, la canne laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue tandis que le corps de Bill le dominait.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir comment vont ces chers, très chers … ô combien chers Stanley et Stanford. Cracha le démon, sa voix partant dans les aigus tandis que ces yeux devenaient progressivement jaune.

Prenant peur, Dipper tenta de maîtriser sa voix, comprenant que la moindre rébellion donnerait naissance à un début de folie.

\- Ils vont bien. Tout les deux, ensemble. Comme le sont toujours des jumeaux.

\- Et ta sœur ?

Visualisant le visage joyeux de sa jumelle, Dipper ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et manqua de pousser un cri de douleur quand la canne de Bill s'enfonça dans sa joue.

\- Autre chose que tu devrais retenir, j'aime avoir mes réponses le plus vite possible. Alors réponds avant que je ne m'énerve.

\- Elle va bien. Se contenta de dire le brun.

Levant son sourcil visible, le blond s'éloigna du brun, non sans prendre soin d'enfoncer une dernière fois sa canne dans la chaire pâle de l'humain.

\- Tu peux disposer. Je n'ai pas besoins de toi pour l'instant.

Essuyant le sang coulant le long de son menton, Dipper se releva tant bien que mal avant de partir presque en courant, s'éloignant comme il le pouvait de celui que son oncle avait dû détruire.

* * *

Le repas était grandement animé. Ford et Stan raconté aux jumeaux, leurs aventures au sein de l'Océan Atlantique, narrant batailles avec créatures marines, rencontres avec civilisations fantastiques, Stan gardé d'ailleurs un très bon souvenir d'une femme à huit mains selon Ford.

Néanmoins, Dipper ne pipa pas un mot le long du repas, le visage rivé sur son assiette pleine.

Chose que Ford ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Prenant son neveu à part, il laissa Stan et Mabel se lançait dans un marathon de séries télévisés.

\- Dipper, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Surpris, le plus jeune des deux se frotta la nuque en riant nerveusement.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. La journée a plutôt été longue.

\- Je vois… Ta sœur et ses amies vont t'épuiser encore plus, je pense alors autant que tu prennes le rythme de l'été. Ria le scientifique en se doutant bien qu'autre chose travaillait le jeune homme. Mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là pour en parler. Mais si le sujet est les femmes, je laisse Stanley s'en occupait.

Lui souriant avec amusement, Dipper rejoignit son autre oncle ainsi que sa jumelle, écoutant vaguement Stan parlait de Soos à son propre jumeau.

\- Il est heureux de me revoir travailler avec lui. Le bon temps qu'il appelle ça. Grogna le plus grognon des deux.

\- Avoue Stanley … Ce job t'a manqué. Se moqua Ford.

Il n'eut qu'en guise de réponse, un croisement entre le oui et un grognement.

La série se termina et l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua à la famille Pine qu'il était temps de partir dormir.

Souhaitant bonne nuit à leurs neveux, les jumeaux les âgés ne se firent pas prier, et une fois allongé dans leurs lits, Morphée les attrapa dans ses bras.

Aidant sa sœur à dompté sa chevelure, Dipper regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le léger bleu laissait par la canne du démon. Un bleu presque invisible, et qui le tirait dès qu'il tentait un sourire.

\- Demain, je vais au centre commercial. Tu veux venir ?

\- Je … Je te tiendrais au courant. Murmura le garçon jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la marque en forme de triangle sur son poignet qui semblait le narguer.

Baillant, Mabel fit un câlin au cochon qui venu se coucher près d'elle. Criant un bonne nuit à Dipper, elle s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Allongé dans son lit, le jeune homme à la tâche de naissance, laissa ses pensées défilées. Ses mains posaient sur son t-shirt bleu jouaient avec les plis, l'aidant alors à mieux raisonner. Comment Bill pouvait t-il encore exister ? Il avait été effacé en même temps que la mémoire de Stan. C'était impossible qu'il aie survécu. Et même, d'où Ford tenait t-il cette matière noire ? Bill l'avait brisé, il y a de cela trois ans, quand Mabel le lui avait donné, dans un moment de faiblesse et en croyant parler avec un voyageur du temps. Et si peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Il rêvait à bord du bus en direction de Gravity Falls ?

Complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Bill apparaître au-dessus de son lit et qui le regardait avec amusement.

Ce n'est que lorsque le blond posa ses mains gantées sur son bouc, que l'adolescent revenu dans le monde réel et regarda avec horreur le regard jaune devant lui.

Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dors bien Pine Tree

_Bonjour ,bonsoir et merci pour vos reviews :3 !_

 _Donc dans ce chapitre quelque petites réponses concernant le faite que Bill ne puisse pas créer d'argent et de nourriture ^^ ( J'y avais aussi pensé)._

 _Donc ...Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jouant avec sa canne, Bill avait regardé le soleil disparaître au profil de la lune. Il avait laissé Dipper, il y a quelques heures de ça, et s'ennuyait à nouveau. Se redressant, il regarda au loin la ville illuminée.

Il y a trois ans de ça, Gravity Falls était dans le creux de sa main, et maintenant, il avait encore ses pouvoirs de démon mais ces derniers semblaient être réduit au point qu'il ne pouvait rien créer.

Faisant les cent pas dans la forêt, il passa plusieurs fois sa main sur son menton. Il avait encore le pouvoir de voler, de se téléporter, de faire des contrats mais le reste était mort. La seule personne qu'il connaissait et pouvant lui rendre ses pouvoirs, était Stanford.

L'Auteur des trois livres. Le créateur du Portail. Mais jamais, il ne pourrait se rendre dans son esprit. Il l'avait bloqué et la présence de son frère a ces côtés, ainsi que des jumeaux du mystère, le rendait presque invincible. Ah moins que … Un sourire s'étira le long de ses lèvres.

Son contrat avec le jeune Pine lui donnait une occasion en or, d'affaiblir cette famille.

Resserrant son nœud papillon, il claqua des doigts avant de disparaître.

* * *

Lévitant au-dessus du lit de l'adolescent, il s'amusa à le regarder être perdu dans ses pensées avant de mettre ses mains sur le bouc, le ramenant à la réalité.

Alternant son regard entre le démon et sa sœur, Dipper pria pour que Mabel ne se réveille pas avant quand qu'une main gantée ne l'oblige à revenir sur le visage du blond.

\- Rassure toi Pine Tree, je ne vais pas la réveiller.

\- Comment tu as fais pour entrer ici … La protection, elle …

\- Oh cette vieille protection que toi et Ford avaient mis il y a trois ans, ricana le blond, elle est toujours là rassure toi.

\- Mais alors… Tu-

\- Oui mais, maintenant que tu es lié à moi mon petit Pine Tree, je peux aller à l'endroit où tu es. Murmura Bill en se penchant vers l'oreille de Dipper. Et actuellement, tu es dans ton lit et il s'avère que j'ai froid, alors fais moi de la place pour que je puisse dormir.

Un long frisson parcouru le dos du jeune scientifique en sentant le souffle de Bill sur son oreille. Résigné, il se poussa vers la partie extérieur du lit, laissant le côté du mur de libre.

Prenant ses aises, Bill savoura la chaleur de sous la couette, découvrant par la même occasion la douceur du tissu que les humains utilisaient pour dormir.

De son côté Dipper, préféra lui tourner le dos, recroquevillé sur lui même, les genoux remontaient contre la poitrine. Il sentant les coudes pointus du blond dans son dos. Restant calme, le brun tenta de son mieux de l'ignorer quand il senti un main se glissait contre son torse et un souffle dans son cou.

\- Pine Tree. Sois ma peluche.

Se crispant, l'adolescent tourna la tête, le regard en colère. Contrat ou pas, il avait encore sa fierté !

\- Je refuse Bill. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait froide et sans peur.

\- Tu ….refuse ?

Sans avoir eu le temps d'hocher la tête ou bien de dire quoique ce soit, le démon lui serra la gorge, empêchant l'oxygène d'atteindre les poumons. Se débattant en tentant de pouvoir respirer, Dipper regarda sa sœur bougeait dans son sommeil.

\- Alors Pine Tree, et si on réveillait ta sœur qu'en pense tu ?

Le regardant avec effroi, Dipper senti le monde tourné autour de lui, sa tête se faisant de plus en plus lourde. Il murmura faiblement un d'accord avant que les ténèbres ne le prennent.

Souriant, le démon surveilla la jumelle dormant profondément, cette dernière aillant un bras en l'air tel un chat.

Baissant son unique œil sur le corps près de lui, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, écoutant la respiration endormie de Dipper tel une berceuse.

Regardant le plafond, il pinca les lèvres en repensant à ses tentatives de magie qu'il avait fait durant la journée.

Juste après le départ de Dipper, le blond s'était couché dans l'herbe. Regardant le ciel, il s'était rappelé des règles de bases. La nourriture ou l'argent ne pouvait être créer. Un démon en théorie n'en n'avait pas besoin. Jamais même.

Sauf que lui, n'était pas un démon dans sa forme démoniaque. Mais un démon dans un corps d'homme qui demandait des soins particuliers.

Grognant, il manqua de sursauter en sentant le brun se tournait vers lui, son souffle chaud dans son souffle. Voulant le repousser sèchement, Bill senti un long frison lui parcourir le dos en faisant face au visage endormi. Même dans son sommeil, l'adolescent semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, le bouche plissé et le nez froissé.

Le blond ne put détacher son regard de cela, laissant sans se rendre compte, sa main allait touché doucement, voir presque en volant, les joues du jeune homme, qui grogna en se repliant sur lui.

Amusé, le démon se glissa encore plus dans le lit, sous la couette et bien au chaud. Continuant son petit jeu, il retira son gant et alla glissa ses doigts dans le petit bouc, s'amusant de ses petits poils dont Dipper était si fier.

Une idée lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit. Sortant sans bruit, il commença à fouiller dans la chambre des jumeaux, veillant régulièrement à ne pas réveiller les deux bruns. Environ après quinze minutes de fouilles, il abandonna son idée de raser Dipper, ayant trouver bien mieux. Il tenait dans ses bras le sac du jeune homme, et entreprit alors de regarder l'intérieur.

Sortant deux-trois stylos, il regarda avec intérêt le petit carnet en cuir et lié. Le déliant, il parcourut rapidement les pages saturées et noircies par des notes avant de s'attarder sur quelques une où Dipper semblait parler de sa vie de tout les jours.

 _Mercredi 6 : sport. Galère._

 _Samedi 29 : Soirée. Ennuyante._

 _Dimanche 30 : Encore un rêve de **lui**._

 **Lui** ?

Continuant à fouiller, le démon arriva à plusieurs de dessins de lui sous sa forme de démon. Lui en triangle.

Et ainsi qu'une note en dessous.

 _Mardi 5 : Retour à Gravity. Encore des rêves de **lui.**_

Écarquillant les yeux, il lâcha le livre, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ainsi donc, Pine Tree rêvait de lui.

\- Intéressant, murmura le triangle, un sourire aux lèvres tout en se recouchant auprès du brun. Tu m'offres encore plus de distractions Pine Tree.

Fermant les yeux, il s'apprêta à s'endormir quand le téléphone de Dipper s'illumina. L'attrapant, il regarda le message avant de serrer sa main de colère, son œil unique virant au jaune-rouge de colère.

Salut c'est Candy. Ça te tente un cinéma demain ? Réponds vite !

Bouillonnant de rage, il lança l'appareil au loin, énervé de voir son jouet être invité, énervé de ne pas comprendre les raisons qui avait fait qu'il était de retour à Gravity Falls.

Mais ce qui valait le plus de colère, était de loin sans aucun doute, que Bill ne comprenait pas pourquoi savoir Dipper avec une fille le rendait ainsi.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tu es MON jouet

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vos jolis yeux :3._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ^^, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_

 _Note un peu HS ...Si l'un d'entre vous qui lit ce chapitre, était à Art To Play samedi en Dipper ... Je suis la Poufsouffle qui donnait des lettres :3._

 _Donc, bonne lecture !_

* * *

A son réveil, Dipper nota en premier l'absence du blond à ses côtés. En second, ce fut l'odeur.

L'odeur du parfum si fleuri de sa jumelle qui embaumait dans la chambre.

Se redressant rapidement, il regarda son double féminin dansait dans son pull mauve à motif de fleur, ses cheveux se mouvant dans un rythme endiablé.

\- Mabel. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me réveiller comme tout le monde ?!

\- Parce que je suis unique ! Cria la brune en levant les bras en l'air, le visage tourné vers le plafond tâché par du moisi.

Passant sa main sur sa tâche de naissance, l'adolescent se décida à sortir du lit, grelottant sous la sensation du froide du bois craquelé. Descendant les marches , il salua son oncle Ford assit à la table de la cuisine avant de se servir un bol de café.

\- Bien dormi ?

Repensant à la visite du démon, Dipper se força de sourire afin de rassurer son oncle, sa main serrant sa verre de jus de fruits sans douceur.

Fronçant un sourcil, le scientifique joua la jeu avant de laisser le plus jeune, rejoignant son frère qui collait la carapace d'une tortue sur un renard empaillé.

\- Stanley, je crois qu'il y a un problème.

\- Comment ça ? Grogna le jumeau arnaqueur en se tournant vers l'Auteur.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que Dipper est distant depuis son retour à Gravity Falls ?

\- Stanford, ils ne sont rentrés que depuis deux jours. Laisse un peu de temps pour que Dipper retrouve ces marques ici.

Croisant les bras, le scientifique secoua la tête.

\- Il y a autre chose.

\- Stanford, tu réfléchi trop. Profite un peu du moment présent. Répliqua le gérant du musée, concluant la discussion avec son frère.

Savourant l'eau chaude sur sa peau, Dipper attrapa son gant de toilette et frotta avec violence la marque en forme de triangle sur son poignet, cherchant une manière simple de l'enlever.

Sans résultat. Sa peau rouge lui tirait et au milieu de ça, la marque en triangle semblait encore plus visible, comme presque brillante.

Eteignant l'eau, il sorti de la douche, noua une serviette sur sa taille et se jeta sur son lit. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua son téléphone sur le sol, plusieurs petites fissures sur l'écran. L'attrapant, il regarda le message de Candy et leva un sourcil de surprise. Mabel n'aurait pas pu le jeter sur le sol, et lui encore moins. La seule personne ayant eu accès à la chambre, en dehors des jumeaux du mystère, était Bill.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir jeté ?

Songeant en regardant son écran, il répondit par la même occasion au message.

#Avec joie. Disons 14 h?#

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

# Cela me va ! Je te dis a cet après-midi!#

Souriant, le brun décida enfin de s'habiller, espérant naïvement que Bill ne viendrait pas gâché cette journée.

* * *

Essoufflé, Bill se redressa en desserrant son nœud papillon. Sa veste était jetée dans l'herbe, tout comme sa canne et son chapeau. Le démon, une fois debout sur ses pieds, retourna frappé l'arbre en face de lui, sa chemise froissée et ses cheveux en pétard, contrastant avec son aspect toujours soigné.

Le message de cette fille l'avait mit hors de lui. Si bien, qu'il était parti dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, sans bruit, sa rage bouillonnant en lui comme dans une cocotte. Donnant un coup sec dans le tronc, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux plein de sueur. Dipper lui appartenait. Il était son jouet à lui, et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait se l'accaparer.

Reculant, il se mit sur un rocher, ses mains croisées sous son menton, cherchant une manière quelconque de calmer ses nerfs.

Dipper.

Dipper.

Dipper.

Dipper s'apprêtait à se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Il espérait quelque chose de calme ? Qu'il abandonne ce doux et faible espoir.

Se redressant, il remit sa chemise en forme ainsi que sa veste. Une fois la canne en main, il disparu.

\- Dipper ! Cria Candy en voyant le brun.

Courant vers l'homme à la tâche de naissance, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire timide en sentant ses joues se coloraient.

\- Salut Candy. Ça va ? Demanda gêné Dipper en se frottant la nuque.

\- B-B-Bien et toi ?

\- On va dire que oui.

Un silence de quelque seconde s'en suivit. Un silence gênant qui sembla durer une éternité.

Ouvrant la bouche, Candy se fit couper dans son élan par une autre voix féminine. Une voix qui semblait être plus sûre d'elle et avec un timbre de snob.

\- Dipper Pines ? C'est bien toi ?

Se tournant vers le son, Dipper découvrit une jeune fille à la chevelure aussi blonde que les blés, portant un uniforme de serveuse avec un port de reine ainsi que deux boucles d'oreilles brillant devant les lumières du centre-commercial.

\- Pacifica ? Pacifica Northwest ?

\- Qui veux-tu que se soit ? Ria la blonde en l'attrapant par le col et en le serrant dans ses bras, sous le regard perdu de Candy.

La serrant contre lui, le brun lui donna un sourire sans aucune timidité, heureux de revoir la jeune fille avec qui il avait partagé un moment d'intimité.

\- Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, une Nothwest qui travaille.

\- Je travaille pour me faire de l'argent sans demander de l'argent à mes parents, jeune homme ! S'emporta la jeune fille en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Levant les mains en l'air, le brun laissa un rire sincère lui échappé, après ces jours d'angoisse.

Assistant à la scène, Candy baissa les yeux. Elle avait comprit. Dipper ne voyait que la jolie blonde et pas elle. Elle serait toujours l'amie de Mabel aux yeux du jumeau. Traînant les pieds, elle quitta le bâtiment, sans voir le blond qui l'a suivait du regard, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le centre, prenant son temps de faire résonner sa canne sur le sol.

Assit à une table avec la blonde, Dipper ria en souvenir du duel dans le golf. Lui adressant sans le savoir un sourire charmeur, il se plia d'un seul coup de douleur, tombant à genoux sous le regard surpris et paniqué de Pacifica.

\- Dipper ! S'écria la blonde en se baissant vers lui.

Se dégageant, le brun s'excusa rapidement avant de courir dans les toilettes et de s'y enfermer à double tour. Regardant son poignet, il passa de l'eau sur la marque triangulaire qui le brûlait, comme si elle avait été marqué au fer rouge.

Tentant de calmer la douleur, il ne remarqua le blond qui l'observait dos à lui, l'œil rouge de colère. Ce n'est qu'une fois la tête redressé, que l'adolescent capta ce regard haineux dans le miroir. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement, le démon le bloqua contre le lavabo, prenant soin d'enfoncer ses doigts bien profondément dans la chaire, faisant crier Dipper de douleur.

\- Arrête !

\- Tu es MON jouet Pine Tree ! Tu es à MOI ! Et a PERSONNE d'autres ! TU M'AS COMPRIS !? Hurla le blond.

\- Bill arrête !

\- Oh que non Pine Tree, je ne fais que commencer. Murmura avec froideur le triangle avant de lui mordre l'épaule jusqu'au sang, sous hurlement de douleur du brun.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Intéressant Pine Tree

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre sur nos petits protégés ! En espérant que vous aimez ^^._

 _Je tiens à dire quand même, qu'il y a un peu de violence ^^" donc voilà !_

 _Donc ... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le frappant au ventre, le démon regarda le corps du jeune homme se tordre de douleur, du sang sortant de sa bouche. Sa rage ne s'était pas éteinte. Loin de là. Elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter en voyant le téléphone du brun s'allumait, affichant divers messages en provenance de la fille des Northwest. Il avait attrapé le jumeau par les cheveux et s'était téléporté dans la forêt avant de le jeter contre l'herbe. Il était en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait été, de mémoire d'Homme.

Retirant sa veste, il s'approcha dangereusement du corps qui tentait de se redresser.

\- Tu crois aller où Pine Tree ? Questionna ironiquement le blond en le frappant dans les côtes avec son pied droit.

Dipper eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois que les ténèbres l'attrapèrent dans leurs bras quand la douleur tendit son corps. Inerte, il glissa au pied d'un arbre, ses membres partant dans tout les sens, mais heureusement, encore attaché les uns aux autres.

Crachant par terre, le blond s'avança vers le jeune homme et continua à le frapper au ventre, son œil rouge de colère, ses dents tellement serrées qu'elles auraient pu se briser et sa main tenant sa canne contractait si bien que son gant semblait se déchirer à chaque mouvement donnait par les coups.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit que le bruit des attaques de Bill sur un Dipper inconscient.

Petit à petit, l'œil du triangle redevenu progressivement noir, ainsi que ses mouvements cessèrent. Reculant, il prit place sur une souche, son souffle saccadé.

Retirant ses gants, il passa une de ses mains sur son visage et y retira la sueur présente, presque surpris d'en voir. Se levant, il se pencha vers le cour d'eau et se regarda dans le reflet trouble. Il n'y voyait qu'un homme aux cheveux en pétard doré, aux vêtements froissés et au regard fou, mais également perdu.

Prenant peur de cette vision, il recula aussitôt avant jeter un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougeait depuis sa « punition ».

Se positionnant au-dessus de lui, il laissa un sourire malsain se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui allait.

Dipper avait la peau rouge, marqué par des impacts et son menton était couvert de sang séché. Mais le plus beau selon Bill, était de loin la morsure qu'il lui avait affligé sur l'épaule, qui ne saignait plus, mais était encore vive et sensible.

Touchant la plaie en enfonçant son doigt, il attendit une réaction de la part du jeune homme.

Même pas un spasme ne parcourut le jeune corps.

Étonné, le blond prit Dipper par les épaules, le secouant sans douceur.

\- Pine Tree, maintenant lève toi.

En guise de réponse, il n'eut qu'un brun ne réagissant pas, tel une poupée de chiffon ou bien un pantin aux ficelles coupées.

Regardant l'adolescent tombé au sol, l'être démoniaque écarquilla les yeux. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il glissa ses bras sous la nuque du brun et sous ses jambes afin de mieux le porter et entra dans l'eau froide, tentant de faire revenir son « jouet » à lui, nettoyant grossièrement les blessures qu'il lui avait affligé. Il s'émerveilla cependant en voyant les flux sanguins se mélangeaient au cour de l'eau, créant alors de fins rubans écarlates.

Sortant de l'eau, il le coucha sur l'herbe avant de le couvrir de sa veste, cette dernière étant le seul habit encore secs.

Retournant sur sa souche, il observa le neveu de l'Auteur respirait lentement. Trop lentement pour un humain, pensa le blond en remettant ses gants.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville. Mabel avait passé la journée avec Grenda, mangeant pizzas sur pizzas et jouant dans la salle d'arcade. Elle avait été surprise quand Candy les avait rejoint, la tête baissée et traînant des pieds.

La brune avait raconté la rencontre avec Pacifica et le désintérêt dont Dipper avait eu à son égard.

Réconfortant son amie, Mabel s'était remotivée et était parti, le torse bombée vers le centre-commercial. Ouvrant les portes tel Kuzco dans le film Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo, elle attira tout les regards sur elle. Continuant son cheminement, elle entra dans le restaurant de Tacos et croisa les bras en attendant devant le comptoir qu'on vienne lui parler. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

Quelques secondes après son arrivée, Pacifica se dirigea vers elle, n'ayant pas reconnu son amie-ennemie. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant elle, et après avoir vu le pull au motif original qu'elle éclata de rire.

\- Mabel Pines !

\- Pacifica ! Écoute moi bien – commença la jumelle, avant que deux bras ne lui ceinture le cou.

Pacifica Northwest, descendante du soit disant fondateur de la ville, lui faisait un câlin ?!

Quelque peu surprise, mais n'ayant jamais refusé de câlins, elle l'a serra à son tour dans ses bras, son éternel sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Retirant son étreinte, le blonde l'a guida à une table avant d'aller chercher un plat rempli de deux tacos et de lui tendre en se mettant en face d'elle.

\- Tiens, cadeau de la maison.

\- Mais ...Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de partager. Souligna la blonde en souriant, se rappelant encore très bien du jour où elle et la brune avaient commencé à sympathiser. Le tout sur un taco partagé.

Acceptant avec joie, Mabel croqua avec gourmandise dans la nourriture, aussitôt imitée par Pacifica, avant de se rappeler la raison de sa venue.

\- Pacifica, mon frère avait un rendez-vous et tu l'as gâché. Gronda t-elle, sans lâcher son précieux met.

\- Un rendez-vous ?

\- Avec Candy.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, ton frère semblait subir une corvée lors de ce « rendez-vous ». Soupira t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en mettant le rendez-vous entre guillemet en pliant deux doigts.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ton frère semble plus attiré par la gente masculine que les femmes. Ria doucement la blonde. S'il a accepté ce rendez-vous, je pense en connaissant son caractère que c'était plus par galanterie que par envie.

\- Et ...Tu sais où il est passé ?

Mâchant longuement son taco, Pacifica joua avec sa serviette.

\- Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes hommes du centre. On parlait et d'un coup, il s'est plié de douleur. j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, que ton frère est parti rapidement.

Finissant son assiette, Mabel remercia la blonde avant de sortir du magasin quand Pacifica lui attrapa le bras, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir revu. Et … Enfin, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se revoir non ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

\- Quand tu veux ! Ria la jumelle avant de partir.

\- Mabel, tu veux peut-être que je viennes t'aider à ouvrir les toilettes non ? Cria la serveuse, en montrant les clefs dans sa main, avant de la devancer.

Ouvrant le verrou, Pacifica fit passer la jeune fille devant elle. Mabel se précipita alors vers la casquette gisant au sol, avant d'hurler en y voyant du sang.

\- DIPPER !

* * *

Voyant le brun revenir à lui, Bill se contenta de reprendre sa veste, le regardant d'un air hautain.

\- Alors on se réveille ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est- Commença Dipper avant que les douleurs ne lui rappelle les derniers événements.

\- Oui Pine Tree ? Tu disais ? Ricana Bill.

Prenant peur, l'adolescent eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux et de cacher son visage sous ses bras quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus autant couvert de sang.

\- Je t'ai nettoyé. Grogna le triangle en jouant avec sa canne. Avant que tu ne pose de questions stupides.

\- …..Merci. Murmura le brun.

Se tournant vers lui, les yeux ronds, l'être démoniaque se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu me remercie alors que je t'ai mit dans cet état ?!

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer. Tu ne l'as pas fait et de plus, tu m'as un peu nettoyé, donc je pense que je peux te remercier. Se justifia l'adolescent.

Un peu déconcerté, Bill regarda ailleurs quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la forêt. Lévitant dans les airs et se dé-simulant dans les branches des arbres, il regarda la famille du jumeau se précipitait vers lui, sa sœur en tête et qui se jeta contre son double.

\- Dipper ! Sanglota la brune, la casquette en main.

\- Mabel, pousse toi un peu si te plaît. Grogna Stan, de l'inquiétude se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Dipper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta sœur a trouvé ta casquette dans les toilettes pour hommes et elle est venue nous chercher en larmes.

\- Euh ...Je, hésita le brun avant de regarder sa marque triangulaire et de se rappeler des termes du contrat. Je me suis battu dans les WC du centre commercial et … Je me suis retrouvé ici.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ford échangea un regard avec son propre double avant de l'aider à soulever le brun.

\- Rentrons tu veux.

\- Bien. Hocha le plus jeune en suivant Stan qui le félicitait de s'être battu comme un homme, un vrai.

Restant en arrière, Ford regarda autours de lui, son regard scrutant les formes des arbres dans la nuit tombante. Après plusieurs minutes, il tourna les talons, rejoignant sa famille.

Toujours dans son arbre, le démon regarda l'Auteur s'éloignait, sa veste contre lui. Pine Tree ne l'avait pas dénoncé.

Malgré le contrat, il aurait pu le faire. Alors pourquoi ? Il croyait réellement que Bill ne s'en prendrait pas à sa famille ? Il était bien naïf dans ce cas.

Plongé dans ses songes, le blond repensa aux remerciements auquels il avait eu droit. Serrant le poing, il remit sa veste jaune et senti alors l'odeur de l'adolescent qui l'imprégner.

Sans se rendre compte, il respira le parfum profondément avant d'éloigner son nez du tissu.

Et merde.

* * *

Coucher sur son lit, Dipper tenta de bouger dans son sommeil, son corps douloureux. Le regardant dormir, Mabel prit soin de le recouvrir avant de se coucher à son tour.

Observant la jumelle s'endormir, Bill se mit près de Dipper. Débout près du lit, il l'observa dormir, les yeux plissés de douleur. Il se pencha quand il entendit le brun murmurait son nom dans son sommeil, sa bouche se plissant de peur.

Glissant sa main, il dégagea le front de l'adolescent et regarda la marque de naissance si particulière.

\- Intéressant Pine Tree. Très intéressant Pine Tree. Murmura t-il en souriant.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tu peux admirer Pine Tree

_Bonjour, bonsoir à vous ! Navrez pour le retard de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une période de partiels et d'exposés assez importante sur ce laps de temps._

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews :3._  
 _En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dipper ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes.

La lumière en provenance de la fenêtre le brûlait à travers les paupières. Et la morsure sur son épaule semblait en feu. Tout comme sa marque au poignet.

Il se redressa alors brutalement, en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

Le rendez-vous.

Pacifica.

Bill.

La torture.

Les ténèbres.

Et puis Bill qui le soigne, enfin qui nettoie le sang.

Ses oncles et sa sœur qui le trouve.

Tout n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve alors. Le démon l'avait torturé jusqu'à qu'il perde conscience, voir qu'il soit au limite de la mort.

Bon, il abusé là, mais il n'en n'était pas loin.

Bill était fou à lié et bon pour être interné.

Se glissant hors de son lit, il descendit prendre un petit déjeuner tout en se rappelant de mettre des choses de côté.

Pendant ce temps dans sa clairière, le blond trempait nu dans l'eau froide. Il grelottait de froid, ses tétons pointant quand il plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Se hissant sur le berge, il secoua sa chevelure dans tout les sens quand un petit cri se fit derrière lui.

Tournant vaguement la tête, il offrit un sourire moqueur à un Dipper rouge écrevisse. Le démon s'approcha de lui, se moquant de sa tenue d'Adam. Tenue qui fit dériver les yeux du brun ailleurs, partout ailleurs sauf sur lui.

\- Cela fait plus d'une heure que j'attends Pine Tree.

\- Je ...Je … Je viens de me réveiller, se risqua l'adolescent, les bras chargés de nourriture dans un sac.

Arquant un sourcil, l'être triangulaire, lui arracha le sac de vivre qui répandit sur le sol, avant de rire comme un détraqué.

\- Ramasse. Ordonna le blond en lui tournant le dos et lui offrant en vision son dos ainsi qu'une belle paire de fesses.

Ramassant en grognant intérieurement, Dipper jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'être démoniaque et nota alors, la marque d'un tatouage sur ce dos, représentant un grand triangle dans un cercle. Le même signe qui était dans les livres de son oncle à six doigts et qui pouvait conjurer Bill.

Mais pourquoi avoir ça dans son dos ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et regardant toujours dans la même direction, il vit pas le propriétaire du tatouage se tournait vers lui et le regarder avec amusement. Ce n'est que lorsque Bill claqua des doigts que Dipper revenu dans le monde réel et face au torse fin et nu du blond.

\- Tu admire le spectacle Pines Tree ? Se moqua le blond en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, n'éprouvant toujours pas le besoin de s'habiller.

\- Je NON ! S'emporta le brun, n'aimant pas être prit sur le fait accompli.

\- Tu peux regarder Pines Tree, tu sais. Susurra Bill en se penchant vers son oreiller. J'aurais presque l'impression que tu me trouve à ton goût.

S'en fut trop pour Dipper, qui oublia les termes du contrat tout comme ces blessures, en se relevant pour faire face au blond et de lui hurler dessus.

\- TU PEUX ME TORTURER, ME RABAISSER MAIS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIS TU NE SERAS A MON GOÛT !

Dans son élan verbal, Dipper fit un pas vers le blond. Pas qui se glissa contre une racine, le faisant alors basculer vers l'avant et par conséquent contre le corps du démon qui l'attrapa en s'étalant sur le sol.

Le nez contre le torse de Bill, le brun se surprit à écouter les battements de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration, oubliant un instant que l'homme sous lui était encore nu.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond sur son dos, qu'il s'écarta rapidement, rampant en arrière sur le sol et loin du fou qui se redressait en riant.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange Pines Tree. On dirait bien que tu as peur.

Regardant le sol, il entendit le blond remettre ses sous-vêtements avant de venir vers lui.

\- Mais je n'ai pas apprécié ta petite rébellion. Termina t-il en passant sa main dans la chevelure brune avant de la serrer. Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, le garçon à la tâche de naissance ouvrit un œil pour voir le blond portait son attention sur son épaule dénudé. Il observait la morsure avec intensité. Délicatement, il oublia un instant Dipper pour portait sa main sur la blessure et l'effleura avec légèreté. Dipper crut lire dans la pupille noire, une émotion, comme une vague de regret, qui s'estompa trop vite. Trop rapidement à son goût, le démon revenu et il se retrouva plaqué au sol et dominé par un blond nu et avec un visage inexpressif.

\- Est-ce que cela te fait mal ? Questionna t-il au bout de quelque seconde d'une silence pesant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma morsure Pine Tree. Elle te fait mal ? Grogna t-il, l'énervement se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le brun préféra détourner le sujet de conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Souffla t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Surpris par la question, le blond lâcha les cheveux chocolat avant de lier son regard dans celui de l'humain.

Dipper retenu son souffle devant l'intensité de ce dernier. On y lisait plus que de la colère et de la haine. Le jeune homme y trouva une palette d'émotions, plus ou moins fortes.

Fermant son œil, Bill reprit son masque d'amusement avant de se pencher vers son jouet.

\- Mais si je t'avais tué, je ne pourrais plus avoir de jouet à moi.

\- Tu aurais pu en avoir un autre.

\- Mais c'est toi que je veux.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Dipper redressa trop rapidement la tête, ses lèvres heurtant celle du blond. Écarquillant son œil devant le toucher, Bill se surprit à aimer la douceur des lèvres de l'adolescent, désirant plus. Glissant sa langue contre l'ouverture des babines, il grogna en sentant le brun reculait avant de l'attraper par la nuque, forçant l'ouverture des lèvres.

Tremblant de peur, Dipper parvenu à se défaire de l'étreinte avant de s'enfuir, laissant le démon en sous-vêtements qui ne comprit qu'après quelques secondes que le jeune homme avait filé. Restant sur place, il passa sa main sur ses lèvres avant de frapper l'herbe avec son pied nu.

Il jouait à quoi bordel ?

* * *

S'enfermant dans la chambre à double tour, Dipper glissa le long de la porte, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Bill allait continuer à jouer avec lui et à ce rythme, il ne serait plus qu'une loque.

Il devait rompre le contrat avant que cela ne dégénère comme à l'instant.

Et pourtant, juste le souvenir de la caresse et du baiser le firent rougir. Bill allait le rendre fou et le tuer.

Il devait prendre ses distances. Empêcher tout contact physique, ou en aucun cas les apprécier.

Car au fond, il devait le reconnaître.

Il avait aimé.

Ces lèvres si tentatrices. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, les retrouver afin de pouvoir encore une fois les savourer.

Mettant sa tête entre ses jambes, il passa l'après-midi entier à chasser de son esprit l'image du blond sortant de l'eau, ruisselant le long de son corps.

* * *

Marchant en compagnie de la blonde, Mabel expliqua en long et en large comment son frère avait découvert sa pilosité faciale un matin. Riant de ces dires, les deux jeunes filles se trouvèrent devant l'ancienne statue triangulaire du démon qu'il avait fait érigé lors de sa prise de pouvoir. Se pinçant les lèvres, la jumelle se mit à genoux devant la pierre couverte de mousse, aussitôt imitée par la fille Northwest.

\- Mabel ?

\- Tu sais … Malgré ce que ce démon a fait, il a beaucoup marqué Dip'.

\- Comment ça ?

\- ...Dipper parle dans son sommeil.

\- Et ?

\- Dip' l'appelle. Murmura t-elle en retirant la mousse de la pierre. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que ce démon a fait plus que nous prendre nos vacances.

\- ...Mabel, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
\- Pacifica, tu disais que mon frère aime les hommes non.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je pense que cette rencontre avec Bill en est la cause. Conclu faiblement la jeune fille, dissimulant ses yeux sous sa chevelure, ne sachant pas que sa révélation était parvenue aux oreilles du blond qui se dissimulait dans les arbres, le cœur battant trop rapidement.

* * *

Du feu brûlait partout. A cela s'ajoutait des cris. Des démons s'agitaient sur des chaises, parmi elles, une était libre.

Un des participants de cette « fête » s'avança sur la scène avant de prendre la parole.

\- Comme vous le savez, Bill a disparu depuis peu. Commença Kryptos sous les cris des alliés. Mais sachez que nous allons le retrouver !

Les cris en guise de réponse firent sourire le démon gris.

Bill. Ils allaient le retrouver et détruire l'endroit où il était.

Et quiconque s'opposera à eux, en payera le prix.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Pine Tree est à moi

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre sur Bill et Dipper ! Petit info pour les amatrices(eurs) de ce couple, une nouvelle fic est en cours sur eux, **Histoire de messages** ! Donc rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas cette fic de côté !_

Merci à **LovinaAka, Astoria Mickealson** et **Raenara** pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Dipper emmenait de la nourriture au blond, qui s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule dans toutes les situations. Pourtant, ces farces ne semblaient pas l'affecter. Pire, le jeune homme semblait être dénué d'émotions, coupé de tout sentiments. Et cela agacé le blond, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne supportait pas cette indifférence envers lui. Il n'avait jamais supporté ça, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. L'attendant en faisant les cents pas, il s'arrêta en entendant une respiration dans son dos.

\- Pas trop tôt. Cracha t-il en se tournant, sa queue de pie volant dans ses mouvements en regardant le jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux éteints. Pine Tree, je te parle !

Déposant la nourriture sur le tronc qui servait de table-chaise-lieu de yoga, Dipper conserva le mieux possible son air blasé. S'il craquait, s'il osait lié son regard avec le démon triangulaire, Bill aurait gagné et il prendrait un plaisir double à le torturer. Et quand il regardait, il n'enfreindait pas les règles du contrat. Alors Bill ne pouvait pas le punir pour ça. Il serra les dents quand il senti la main en cuir lui tirait la tignasse et garda les yeux fermés en sentant le visage du dorito ambulant le fixait.

\- Ouvre tes yeux. C'est un ordre. Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Entrouvrant les pupilles, il croisa à regret, l'œil rouge de colère, qui prit une teinte de haine en le voyant obéir. Comme il s'y attendait, le blond le poussa sans ménagement sur le sol, sa canne s'appuyant contre sa cage thoracique pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Nourris moi. Dit-il après plusieurs minutes d'un long silence.

Se mettant contre un arbre, il l'observa prendre un plat et se diriger vers lui. Le laissant lui tendre les fourchettes remplies de tomates et de pâtes, il mangea en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant prononcer le moindre mot. Pour l'un, c'était parce qu'il songeait à quel jeu il allait s'exercer sur le brun tout en cherchant une réponse pour s'enfuir. Tandis que la victime de ce contrat ne prononçait pas un son, de peur que cela lui retombe dessus. Une fois le repas fini, Dipper se posa dans l'herbe, ses jambes entre ses bras. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Bill eut un petit sourire aux lèvres en trouvant quoi faire pour que Dipper réagisse.

Retirant ses habits, sauf son caleçon, il entra dans l'eau froide, sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui vira au rouge. Satisfait de son stratagème, il plongea la tête dans l'eau, savourant le flux glaciale se glisser dans ses mèches blondes. La sortant, en quête de souffle, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'absence de son jouet.

\- Pine Tree. Grogna t-il en serrant les poings, la colère revenant en lui.

* * *

Courant à travers les bois, et presque effrayé de son audace, Dipper posa sa main sur un tronc, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il avait vu Bill plonger, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait fuit. Et il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Regardant tout autour de lui, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas la zone de la forêt où il se trouvait. La lumière pénétrait faiblement les épais feuillages, rendant l'environnement sombre et hostile. L'air de plus se faisait froid. Resserrant sa veste contre lui, il ne lutta pas contre son instinct et fit quelques pas dans l'étendue.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, il arriva dans une crevasse où l'herbe était brûlée. Au milieu, était dressé une longue pierre, tel un menhir breton. S'approchant de la pierre, il tourna autour d'elle, notant mentalement le futur dessin pour son carnet.

Le rocher était couvert de caractères indiens, tout comme de dessins représentant des hommes en tenues de guerre. Plongé dans son étude, il n'entendit pas le son du craquement d'une branche. Touchant du bout du doigt la pierre froide, il se figea en entendant un grognement.

Il se retourna rapidement et se mit à trembler. En face de lui se tenait une sorte de félin au pelage entièrement noire, à la crinière argenté et aux crocs sortant en dehors de sa gueule. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, et ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Reculant, il se dos à la pierre, tandis que la créature venait vers lui. Il devait fuir. Et maintenant.

Cherchant à faire réagir ses muscles inférieurs, il regarda impuissant le fauve venir vers lui, la bave abreuvant la tête. La voyant prête à bondir, il sauta sur le côté avant de prendre la fuite, la créature légèrement assommé se lançant à sa poursuite. Courant sans regarder où il allait, Dipper se prit le pied dans une racine et s'étala tout du long dans la terre. Voulant se redresser le plus rapidement possible, il sentit sa cheville lui provoquer une douleur vive. La créature n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres de lui. Rampant en cherchant à survivre, il hurla de douleur en sentant des griffures dans son dos. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit la voix du démon.

\- Éloigne toi de MON jouet.

Se mettant sur le côté avec difficulté, il regarda le blond lançait des boules d'énergies bleus contre la créature qui les évitait rapidement. Fronçant les sourcils, Bill décida de foncer dans le tas, sa canne révélant une longe épée qui transperça le corps du fauve, qui s'abattit dans un bruit lourd sur le sol. Tournant la tête vers Dipper, Bill le regarda avec inquiétude et une autre émotion que le brun ne put déchiffrer, un épais filet de sang coulant le long de sa joue. Sans crier gare, il s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Bill ! Hurla le neveu de l'Auteur en allant vers lui.

Touchant la peau du démon, il regarda avec effroi le sang se propageait le long du corps du blond, tâchant sa chemise blanche tout comme sa queue de pie, d'une couleur carmin foncée. Sa marque sur son poignet se mit à le brûler, mais d'une brûlure qui cette fois n'était pas agressive. Mais plutôt étrange, comme une caresse. Réfléchissant durant moins d'une seconde, il passa son bras sous l'épaule du blond et l'emmena le plus vite possible qu'il pouvait au Mystery Shack.

* * *

Dansant dans le salon, les bras en l'air, Mabel enflammait le parquet en compagnie de son cochon. La télévision diffusait une énième épisode du Loup-Garou de la lune et son téléphone vibrait. L'attrapant, elle lut le message de Pacifica.

# Hey!#

# Hey, tu fais quoi?#

# J'ai presque fini mon travail. Ca te dit qu'on aille à la piscine demain?#

# Si tu veux ! J'ai envie de montrer aux yeux du monde que Mabel Pines nage aussi bien qu'un poisson!#

# Je ne peux que te croire;)#

# Dipper pense que c'est dû à mon petit copain triton. Enfin, ancien.#

# C'était un abruti.#

Voulant répondre devant cette déclaration, elle entendit la porte claquée et son frère l'appelait.

\- Ouais ouais, j'arrive. Bailla t-elle en coupant la musique.

Allant dans l'entrée, elle s'afficha avec un grand sourire avant de le perdre en voyant son double soutenir un blond en sang.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Aide moi ! Demanda t-il les yeux larmoyants. Ou il va mourir.

Hochant la tête, elle l'aida à le monter dans leur chambre et coucher l'inconnu sur le lit de son double. Ce dernier retira les habits tâchées du blond, dévoilant des blessures assez profondes.

\- Mabel, de l'eau chaude et du désinfectant si te plaît. Murmura t-il.

Son double couru chercher de quoi soigner le blond, laissant seul les deux hommes. Fouillant dans ses affaires, le brun ne quitta du regard le blond. Une fois que sa sœur revenu, il nettoya les plaies de Bill, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dans son dos, la brune le regardait faire, le blond lui rappelant quelqu'un. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il le couvrit d'une couette, la bassine remplie d'une eau rougeâtre.

\- Dipper … ? Qui est-ce ?

Piégé par la question, il chercha une solution à la question de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, sinon cela risquerait d'arriver aux oreilles de ses oncles. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Bill.

\- Pine Tree est à moi … Murmura t-il dans son sommeil, les muscles du visage calme.

Rougissant devant la déclaration, Dipper le regarda en serrant la main, tandis que Mabel ouvrait la bouche.

\- Pine ...Bordel Dipper ! Tu m'explique pourquoi Bill est de retour !?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Réflexion

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit mot !_

 _Bye !_

* * *

Le regard de sa sœur était lourd de reproche mais également plein de colère. Mabel se retenait de se jeter sur le corps du blond qui était étendu dans le lit de son double. A quoi jouait Dipper en ramenant leur pire ennemi chez eux ? Et surtout comment cela se faisait-il que le démon soit revenu dans leur monde ? Trop de questions et surtout un peu de trop de colère commençait à l'envahir.

\- Dipper, je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que Bill fait ici !

Prit au piège, le brun regarda le corps étendu du blond avant d'affronter le regard noir de colère de sa jumelle. Comment lui expliquer sans enfreindre le contrat. Les termes étaient clairs, n'en parler à aucun membre de sa famille sous peine de se voir attirer les foudres du démon. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était trop dangereux. Ah moins que … Mabel ne devine d'elle même.

\- Dipper !

\- Je … Je ne peux rien dire. Murmura t-il faiblement, la douleur dans son dos se réveillant.

Se pinçant les lèvres, la brune eut tout de même de la peine en voyant l'expression de douleur habitait le visage de son jumeau. Dans la précipitation, ils avaient désinfectés Bill mais Dipper n'avait pas eut ce privilège. Tirant une chaise pour la mettre devant son lit, elle tapota le dossier en offrant un sourire à Dipper.

\- Retire ton t-shirt que je te soigne.

Obéissant, le garçon à la casquette retira son haut et se mit dos à sa sœur, révélant aux yeux noisettes de la jeune fille, des traces de griffures mais également d'autres marques plus ou moins effacées.

\- Qui t'as frappé Dipper ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux rien dire.

\- … C'est lui … Quand je n'obéis pas assez vite ou que je me rebelle.

Serrant le tube de crème réparatrice, la jeune fille se tut en passant sa main dans le dos meurtri de son frère, ce dernier poussant des petits cris de douleur au contact froid du cicatrisant sur la plaie ouverte.

\- Je pense que cela mérite quand même un pansement. Fit-elle en fouillant dans la boite à pharmacie de ses oncles.

Se tournant vers elle pour l'aider, Dipper ne remarqua pas Bill ouvrir un œil vers eux, sa pupille s'accrochant sur les entailles du brun. Son coeur eut un petit pincement quand il vit les nombreuses marques qu'il y avait par la même occasion. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de voir le brun après l'avoir frappé et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ressentait un sentiment inconnu. Sûrement ce que les humains surnommaient culpabilité. Secouant la tête sans faire trop de bruit, il referma sa pupille, c'était ridicule voyons de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'était qu'un démon, il ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. Totalement rien.

Alors pourquoi avoir sauver Dipper plus d'une fois ? De ses propres coups et également de cette créature. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il commençait à tenir au brun, et ce genre de réaction ne pouvait que l'agacer au plus haut point. Le souvenir du baiser lui revenu rapidement en mémoire ainsi que la sensation qu'il avait ressentit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il quitte ce monde, ou sinon il risquerait de devenir aussi émotif que ces bouts de chair sur pattes. Entendant la brune sortir pour ranger la boite à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, il sentit Dipper faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter. Osant de nouveau ouvrir la paupière, il manqua de s'étrangler en le voyant torse nu, la lumière de la fenêtre abordant son signe, soulignant son torse fin et qui semblait être si délicat, malgré les traces qui y figuraient. Passant sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, l'adolescent fouilla dans la tiroir de sa commode, ne prêtant plus attention au blond dans le lit. Trouvant enfin un vieux t-shirt abordant le symbole de la Triforce, il l'enfila en grimaçant de douleur, dos au démon, les muscles de son dos lui fait horriblement mal. Regardant les muscles dorsales rouler sous les mouvements, le blond sentit son souffle se faire rauque, et ses mains devenir moites. Depuis quand ce sale petit rat de bibliothèque était devenu aussi séduisant ? Se surprenant à penser cela, Bill serra les dents, tout pleins de détails lui revenaient en tête.

Lui soignant Dipper.

Lui sentant son odeur.

Lui appréciant le baiser.

Lui s'inquiétant après l'avoir mordu.

Lui devenant jaloux…

Lui cherchant juste l'attention du brun...

Lui voulant juste Dipper…

Prenant conscience de tout cela, le blond resta figé durant plusieurs secondes, et analysa chaque éléments. Il prenait soin de Dipper alors qu'il l'avait « puni » il avait respiré plus d'une fois l'odeur du brun et aurait pu s'en enivrer ;il avait approfondi le baiser et aurait voulu en reprendre un autre, avec ou sans l'accord du brun; il l'avait marqué comme étant sa propriété; il avait été jaloux rien qu'en voyant l'échange de messages entre Dipper et Candy, et n'avait pas supporté l'échange avec la fille Northwest ;c'était lui qu'il avait choisi dans tout le café, alors qu'il aurait pu manipuler aussi bien Mabel que Dipper ;et plongé dans une dimension, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se venger de cette famille, et en particulier de Dipper Pines. C'était Dipper. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était, est et sera Dipper. Sans bruit, il sorti du lit et se glissa dans le dos du brun, son œil doré se mettant à briller dangereusement. Tout était la faute de Dipper. Et il devait payer.

* * *

Rangeant la boite dans le placard de la salle de bain, Mabel soupira quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Elle se rappela alors les messages de Pacifica, elle lui avait promis de la voir le lendemain pour la piscine, ce qui devait dire qu'elle devait retrouver son maillot. Mais avec les derniers événements, elle n'avait envie de rien, si ce n'est soutenir son frère à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ce contrat. Elle se devait le rompre, c'était son devoir en tant qu'aînée des jumeaux. Serrant les poings, elle affronta son reflet et prit sa décision. Elle irait dans le laboratoire dans la nuit, oncle Ford devait bien avoir encore quelques feuilles concernant ses recherches. Et avec, elle arriverait à renvoyer le blond dans son monde, et dont jamais, il ne parviendrait à revenir. Prenant son téléphone, elle répondit à la blonde qu'elle viendrait à la piscine vers le début d'après-midi.

Conservant le silence, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, que si Pacifica n'avait pas été là, ses vacances auraient été vide, Candy et Grenda travaillant tout les jours. Et puis, après réflexion, Pacifica aimait passer du temps avec elle. Elle avait bien changé depuis l'époque de la guerre du Mini-golf. Riant toute seule, elle se décida de remonter d'aller faire à manger, Dipper n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre, et Bill était encore inconscient.

* * *

Dans la chambre, un étage au-dessus, Dipper venait de se retrouver plaquer contre le mur, les bras de Bill encerclant sa tête. Il semblait l'air en colère, fou et perdu.

\- Tout est de ta faute Pine Tree !

\- Ma faute de quoi ? Tenta de prononcer le brun sans énerver d'avantage le blond.

Il savait, que si jamais, il venait à déplaire au démon, il en porterait la marque. Il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver d'avantage.

\- Tout est de ta faute Dipper Pines. Cracha t-il, sa pupille noir devenant progressivement rouge sang. Entièrement ta faute si j'en suis là.

\- Qu'ai-je fais donc pour attirer à ce point ta colère !

\- Tu es dans mes pensées quoi que je fasse !

Écarquillant les yeux devant les révélations de Bill, Dipper eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Et ce qui allait arriver n'allait pas arranger les choses. D'un mouvement non calculé, et non réfléchi, Bill écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Dipper, ses mains gantées attirant ce corps si frêle contre le sien. Et il crut que son cœur d'humain, allait exploser quand il sentit la main de Dipper se glisser sur sa nuque. Au même moment, dans un endroit de la forêt, une fine brèche se dessina avant de se refermer. A travers elle, s'écoulait des cris de joie des êtres démoniaques, heureux d'avoir pu réussir un faible essai d'ouverture vers les autres univers.


End file.
